gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
The Vines of Evil
Down in the Pit of Chaos, Roadblock and Flint are surrounded by Destro's strangler vines. As they move about and fighting the vines, they notice something bright and hot in one area of the pit. Mutt has his Skystriker's thruster engine revved up which prevents the vines from moving in to his position. The trio of Joes and their canine companion, Junkyard, are rejoined. Then Flint comes up with a plan to get out of the pit. In the Cobra base, Snake-Eyes and Duke are forced to provide entertainment for Cobra by battling each other to the death. Neural controllers force them against their will but the device is nowhere near powerful and with enough concentration, they can overcome much of the urge. They overhear Cobra’s plan to strike at their nation’s capital. With some clever maneuvering, they bring down one of the power pillars which enabled Snake-Eyes to use a device from his utility belt and transmit a message to Joe HQ. Cobra catches wind of the attempt and they both get beaten up. Fortunately, the Joe Team received Snake-Eyes' message and Washington DC is evacuated. To counter the effects of the Weather Dominator, Doc brings out an energy mirror of which its purpose is to absorb energy. The energy will then be aimed at the bigger redirection mirror and divert the collected energy elsewhere. After a demonstration of the mirror’s power, the Joe Team head to Washington DC. Back at the Pit of Chaos, the Joes managed to construct a makeshift helicopter out of parts from a Skystriker. At that very moment, Mutt's Skystriker runs out of fuel and the engines die out, allowing the strangler vines to move in. The helicopter is operational and they board but before Roadblock could get on, the vines coil around his legs, dragging them down. To allow his team mates to get away, he sacrifices himself by committing to fight the vines. The makeshift copter flies out of the pit and out of the storm and just in time as the copter falls apart. Flint, Mutt and Junkyard work together to knock out a couple of Cobra sentries and then take their uniforms as disguise. Roadblock continues his struggle against the vines. His strength is perhaps his only chance from being overwhelmed. Fate is finally on his side as the sun shines in and the rains stopped. He manages to outlast the vines and makes his way up the pit. At the Cobra base, as a demonstration of the power he now wields, Cobra Commander wants Destro to use the full might of the Weather Dominator on Washington DC. Destro is concerned about using such a move and whether it was tactically wise. His concern is rebuffed by the Commander and Zartan supports the Cobra leader’s decision, another reason for Destro to hate the master of disguise. At the Commander’s behest, Destro activates the Weather Dominator throw Washington DC in a tornado storm. The Joes arrive and converge at the Capitol. The energy mirrors are deployed but as soon as they do so, a combination of powerful winds and hailstorm destroy several of the mirrors. The moment the Joes are waiting for arrive as Cobra Commander orders Destro to unleash the full might of a lightning storm. Lightning strikes all over the Capitol. The Joes use the mirrors to collect the energy from the lightning and transfer them to redirection mirror. Doc redirects the massive collection of energy to Cobra’s base. Destro barely manages to escape the Weather Dominator as it is hit by the redirected energy. Instead of destroying the Weather Dominator, it is blown up into three parts and flung towards three different locations. While the Joes are victorious, the weather patterns around the world is still in chaos and will need the Weather Dominator to put it back to normal. At the desert, Flint and Mutt reach a town and enter a Cobra cafe. The rough locals wanted their weapons but receive a beating from the two instead. A man, who identifies himself as Shipwreck, realizes they are not Cobras. He offers them a way out of town but for a price. The two Joes are hesitant but Junkyard seems to like the fellow and the trust is sealed. To avoid Cobra detection, Shipwreck uses a land sail since Cobra's sensors can't detect anything that does not use fuel energy. Some distance later, the group is caught in the midst of a sandstorm. |Appearing1= Featured Characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment |MemorableQuotes1="Doc, you sure about this bit?" "No, but don't worry; I'm wearing my asbestos underwear. Now hit it!" :--'Blowtorch' and Doc ready to test Doc's energy mirrors. "We were wondering if we could trust you, but Junkyard says you're alright!" :--'Flint' speaking to Shipwreck after Junkyard sniffs and licks the renegade sailor, signifying a proverbial thumbs-up. "I will not have my opinions questioned by a penny-ante quick-change artist!" :--'Destro' once again demonstrating the utter disdain he has for Zartan. |Glitches1=*A coloring error renders Duke's American flag (on his right sleeve) uncolored throughout the episode. |Errors1=*While trapped in the Pit of Chaos, Mutt and company realize that by firing the thrusters on a fallen Skystriker they can burn the creeper vines and destroy them. Why then are Flint and Roadblock standing in the direct path of the thrusters without suffering any injury? At the least they should be blown backward from the force. *How could Duke and Snake-Eyes possibly hear Cobra Commander plotting his attack on Washington DC? They are in the Arena of Sport, hundreds of feet away from the Commander's enclosed observation booth. ** On the other hand, it is possible that the buffoonish Cobra Commander left the PA system on in the arena after taunting the Joes. But wouldn't Destro have said something? *Snake-Eyes sends a distress signal to G.I. Joe HQ from the Arena of Sport using his utility belt communicator. Didn't the Cobra troops frisk him before imprisoning him? *Doc is the Joe medic and an internist who studied medicine at Johns Hopkins. He's a physician, not a physicist. And yet he creates, from scratch and in record time, an unparalleled marvel of physics in his energy mirror. Which leads to... *Doc has no clue whether the mirror will work. And yet as soon as he completes his field-test, the Joe team rolls out a convoy holding dozens of the energy mirrors. In other words, they produced a large number of the mirrors prior to field-testing the prototype to ensure it worked. Does this make sense? *The sign on the cantina says "Cobr Cafe" when the Cobra Stinger and A.S.P. drive by. |ItemsOfNote1= *Shipwreck is not yet a member of the Joe team. He is merely a mercenary sailor... in the desert. *In 2008, Hasbro released a "Flint in Cobra Disguise" action figure, based on the stolen outfit he (and Mutt) wore in this episode.OAFE - GI Joe G3: Flint in Cobra Disguise review |RealWorldRefs1= |Footnotes= }} Category: Sunbow episodes Category:1984 Category:The Revenge of Cobra